The Sleeping Beauty
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Di sutu kerajaan, ada seorang putri yang tidur melulu.. Pasti udah pada tauk khan yang tidur mlulu? AtoJirou, little hard yaoi..


_Disclaimer : semua karakter adalah milik Takeshi Konomi, cerita "Sleeping Beauty" adalah milik yang bikin, en crita ancurr nie adalah milik Eugenie.._

_!!! Warning!!!_

_Tidak disarankan bagi yang punya penyakit jantung, ibu hamil dan orang lanjut usia karena membaca fic ini berakibat fatal. Tidak disarankan pula bagi anak di bawah umur karena fic ini rada-rada BOKEP..._

_Dibuat berdasarkan request SheilaLuv, yang katanya pengen AtobexJirou.. Pengennya sih bikin yang superr parah, tapi gag kuat bikinnya (Author malah pingsan di tempat XDD).._

_Anyway, enjoy!!_

-------------------

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai, yaitu Raja Oshitari dan Ratu Gakuto. Mereka sudah lama menikah, tapi belum dikaruniai anak satu pun.

"Oshitari.. Loe kurang mantepp sihh.." Omel Gakuto.

"Lhhaaaa.. Kan elo yang maunya selesai duluan!! Katanya nggak nahan!!" Balas Oshitari.

"Okeh!! Malem ini kita coba lagi!! " Tantang Gakuto, "Kalo loe yang nyerah duluan, loe musti lari keliling istana sambil telanjang!!"

Buseeettt.. Ternyata Ratu Gakuto emang cewek yang perkasa.. Maka, dimulailah 'Proses Pembuatan Anak' mereka pada malam itu. Ternyata, memang Oshitari yang menyerah duluan, sehingga Ia terpaksa melakukan perintah Gakuto. Mereka malah lupa akan tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ratu Gakuto pun hamil. Seluruh istana sangat menunggu-nunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Tuhan.. Semoga saja anak gue sepinter Einstein, sekaya Bill Gates, secakep Brad Pitt..." Begitulah doa Ratu Gakuto, meskipun sebenarnya itu nggak mungkin.

"Yah, seperti apa sajalah asal jangan songong kayak emaknya.." Tambah Oshitari.

"... Juga jangan mesum kayak babenye.." Balas Gakuto. Oshitari melototin Gakuto, Gakuto melototin Oshitari balik, akhirnya malah jadi pelotot-pelototan.

**9 bulan kemudian..**

Anak Gakuto dan Oshitari pun lahir. Mereka menamainya 'Jirou Akutagawa', karena emang itu nama yang dikasih Takeshi Konomi. Mereka mengundang seluruh kerajaan untuk ikut serta dalam pesta kelahiran Jirou. Untuk itu, datang pula 3 peri Ichinen untuk memberkati Jirou.

"Aku berdoa, " Kata peri pertama, Horio, "Anak ini akan pintar bermain tennis, seperti aku yang sudah berpengalaman dalam bermain tennis selama 2 tahun.. Hehehe.."

Horio ditimpukkin tomat.

Kali ini gilirin Katsuo, peri kedua. "Aku berdoa agar anak ini berambut pirang dan tumbuh cantik.." Katanya.

"Maaf, tapi anak ini anak laki-laki.." Jawab Oshitari.

"Ehh?? Maaf deh.. Cowok cantik juga keren kan??"

Katsuo ikut-ikutan ditimpukkin tomat.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku.." Peri ketiga, Kachiro, mulai mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang tak diundang datang.

"BERANINYA KALIAN BERPESTA TANPA MENGUNDANGKU!!!" Sesosok hitam itu datang dari jendela yang terbuka. Petir menyambar-nyambar dan badai tiba-tiba datang.

"Ehhh, ini kan lantai 4... Hebat juga bisa lompat lebih tinggi daripada gue.." Kata Gakuto pelan.

"AKU AKAYA KIRIHARA SI PANGERAN KEGELAPAN!!" kata si sosok hitam tersebut, "KARENA KALIAN TIDAK MENGUNDANGKU, KUKUTUK PUTRI JIROU AKAN MENINGGAL JIKA IA TERTUSUK JARUM PADA HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA YANG KE-15!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kemudian, Akaya pun melompat dari jendela.

_Gubrakkkk._.. Dia tewas seketika. Maklum, melompat dari lantai 4 gitu..

Ratu Gakuto pun menjadi was-was. "Jirou.. Gimana ini???"

"Jangan khawatir, ratu.. Aku belum memberkati Jirou.." Sahut Kachiro, "Dengan ini, aku berdoa agar Putri Jirou tidak meninggal jika Ia tertusuk jarum, tapi Ia hanya akan tertidur, dan akan terbangun bila ada seorang pria yang tulus mencintainya menciumnya.."

Oshitari ikut berbicara, "Sebenarnya, aku heran.. sudah kubilang kalau JIROU ITU LAKI-LAKI, kenapa semuanya memanggilnya 'Putri Jirou'???"

"Ehhh, jadi dia laki-laki????" Kachiro berkata dengan panik, "Putri, eh, Pangeran Jirou akan menjadi gay.. Nggak apa-apa kan??"

Kachiro ikut-ikutan ditimpuki tomat.

----------------------------

Putri Jirou pun bertumbuh menjadi seorang wanita, maksudnya, pemuda yang amat gagah dan disayangi rakyat-rakyatnya, karena Ia periang dan ramah pada siapa pun. Hanya saja, Putri Jirou sangat senang tidur di mana saja dan kapan saja.

Untuk mencegah kutukan Akaya, Ratu dan Raja sudah membuang semua jarum dan alat pemintal yang ada di istana. Satu-satunya alat pemintal yang tersisa berada di puncak menara dan Raja Oshitari selalu memperingati Jirou agar tidak ke sana, dengan alasan ada monster besar di sana, padahal hanya ada Kabaji yang berjaga di sana.

**Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-15..**

"Hoahhhmmm.. Ibunda, apa ini sudah pagi??" Sahut Jirou.

"Ini sudah jam 2 siang, dudutz!!" Omel Gakuto.

"Ohh, begitu.. Kukira ini baru jam 7.." Jawab Jirou polos.

"Ya sudahlah.. Cepat mandi dan kenakan gaunmu, kita akan mulai pesta ulang tahunmu yang ke-15.." Gakuto menunjukkan gaun yang akan dikenakan Jirou malam ini, "Lihat ini, aku sudah membuatkanmu gaun yang sangat cantik.."

"Aku sangat ingin mengenakannya!!" Jawab Jirou bersemangat, "Tapi, bagaimana ibunda membuat baju ini, ya??"

_Deg._ Gakuto terdiam.

"Kalau tidak salah, dengan alat pemintal itu ya.. Kenapa di istana ini tidak ada satu pun alat pemintal ya??"

"Ahhh, itu semua karena bapakmu kere... Jadi kita selalu membuat baju di luar istana.. hahaha.." Jawab Gakuto asal-asalan. Untung saja Jirou percaya.

"Baikla, kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu.."

Jirou memasuki kamar mandi, sementara Gakuto keluar kamar. Ketika sudah selesai mandi, Jirou melihat Kabaji berjalan keluar istana.

"Hah, bukankah itu monster yang ada di puncak menara??" Jirou mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya, "Kenapa dia pergi?? Apa ayahanda sudah mengalahkannya??"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila melintas di kepala Jirou. "Oh iya, kalau si monster itu sudah pergi, jadi aku bisa masuk ke puncak menara dengan bebas!!"

Jirou pun menuju ke puncak menara. Ketika Ia membuka ruanagn itu, betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika melihat **ALAT PEMINTAL**.

"Hah, bukannya ibunda bilang tidak ada alat pemintal di rumah ini?? Ini kan??" Jirou mengamatinya, "Wahh, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya.."

Jirou meraba-raba alat pemintal itu (Alat pemintal : Ihh, mesum!!!), dan Ia tidak sengaja memgang bagian jarumnya.

"Awww!!!" Jari Jirou tertusuk, lalu Ia segera tertidur pulas di tempat itu. Kabaji yang baru pulang dari tugasnya, menemukan Jirou dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ush.." Karena cuma itu kata yang bisa dikatakannya, terpaksa Ia menggotong Jirou ke lantai bawah istana.

Ketika berita ini terdengar Gakuto dan Oshitari, mereka amat sangat sedih.

"Kamu ini!!! Makanya, jangan suruh Kabaji melakukan pekerjaan lain!!!" Omel Gakuto.

"Kamu juga!! Anak cuma satu aja susah banget ngejaganya!!!" Balas Oshitari.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua.." Kachiro berusaha melerai mereka, "Supaya adil, Kita semua juga tidur ajahhh!!!"

Kachiro menyihir seluruh pelosok istana sampai tertidur semua, termasuk Kachiro sendiri. Istana itu pun ditumbuhi tanaman berduri, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memasukinya.

**100 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang pangeran yang baru saja pulang berlatih tennis melewati istana itu. Nama pangeran itu Atobe Keigo, yang dikenal sebagai pangeran ter-narsis sejagad raya.

"Ih, istana apa sih ini.. Gak banget dehh.." Katanya santai. Karena menurutnya semak itu bisa dijadikan latihan berpedang, Ia pun menebas semua semaknya dengan santainya. Betapa kagetnya Ia ketika menemukan istana yang megah di balik semak-semak itu.

"Hah?? Istana gue kalah megah!! Gak bakal gue maapin!!!" Ia pun menebas semua semak dengan semangatnya, lalu Ia memasuki istana tersebut.

"Gede sih, iya... Tapi kok pada tidur semua.." Kata Atobe pelan. Ia berjalan lagi, dan menemukan Putri Jirou yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aduh, manisnya perempuan ini..." Kata Atobe. Ia pun jatuh cinta pada Putri Jirou, lalu dengan napsunya Ia mencium bibir Putri Jirou.

ZZZZZZZZ...

Putri Jirou masih dengan cueknya tidur pulas. Atobe jadi kesal sendiri.

"Hei!! Kau kan sudah mendapat ciuman hangat dari oresama ini!! Bangun dong!!!" Atobe sebenarnya ingin mem-piiiip- Putri Jirou, namun Jirou sudah terbangun duluan.

"Hmmm?? Siapa kamu??" Jirou mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ahhh, kamu bangun!!" Teriak Atobe heran. Secara serempak, semua anggota kerajaan ikut terbangun.

"Hoahhhhmmm...Enak sekali tidurku..." Kata Kachiro.

Gakuto menoleh ke arah Jirou dan Atobe. "Ahhh, jadi kamu yang membangunkan kami semua??? Terima kasih yahh!!!" Gakuto menyalami tangan Atobe.

"Jadi, kalian akan menikah, bukan???"

Atobe bingung setengah mati. Tapi, berhubung Ia bisa menikah dengan Putri Jirou, ya sudahlah.

----------------------------

**MALAM PERTAMA ATOBE DAN JIROU **_**( Buat yang masih di bawah 17 taun, jangan baca!!!)**_

"Atobe.."

"Kenapa, Jirou? Ayo buka bajumu..." Atobe berkata dengan napsunya.

"Aku..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku COWOK..."

"GYAAAAAA!!!!" Atobe lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar, padahal dia sudah telanjang bulat.

"Hmmm.." Jirou menatap kepergian Atobe, namun Ia mengambil bantal dan tidur dengan cueknya.

"Ternyata emang lebih enak tidur sendiri.."

Sementara itu, semua dayang-dayang asik teriak-teriak gara-gara ngeliat si oresama yang lari keliling istana tanpa busana.

**END**

_Eugenie kabur sebelom ditimpukkin fans-nya Atobe_

_If u like, pliz comment!!_

_Ada yg mau request lagi??? (dengan syarat tokoh favoritnya siapp diancurin.. hehehee..)_


End file.
